Un flot de sentiments
by BipBip
Summary: Drago et Hermione découvrent qu'ils sont liés par un lien très bizarre...
1. Le rêve

Salut c'est ma première Fic, alors Svp soyez gentils !!!! merci j'espere qu'elle vous plaira !!!!!!

BipBip

reviewez moi please !!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Chapitre 1 ---- : Le rêve !!!!

La nuit était paisible, aucun bruit ne venait distraire la jeune fille qui paraissait perturbée. Le souffle léger du vent faisait virvolter ses cheveux. On distinguait avec peine ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, elle se laissa tonmber de tout son poids à terre, pleurant, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps...elle se mit à crier :

" POURQUOI ??? POURQUOI??? je ne mérite pas une tel chose !!!!! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !!!!! VOLDEMORT CA TE FAIS PLAISIR? HEIN? ESPECE DE SADIQUE, MONSTRE SANS COEUR!!!!"

Elle s'étala de tout son long, ne savourant plus sa vie, oui elle voulait mourir!!! Oui et non car elle savait que si elle s'abandonnait à la mort le mage noir serai ravi ; il y'aurai une personne de moins à combattre !!!

Elle pris son courage à deux mains et se releva, on voyait dans son regard de la haine, de la tristesse, tout était confus. Comme si elle voulait se donner du courage elle se murmura à elle- même:

" Ressaisis toi !!! Ce n'est pas digne d'une Gryffondor!!! Oui Hermione ressaisis toi !!!!!

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une petite maison, pas très luxueuse mais très mignone, de l'amour baignait dans l'atmosphère de cette maison. Hermione monta à l'étage et entra dans une pièce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle y prit un sac de voyage et fourra ses affaires sans délicatesse à l'interieur, pris sa baguette, (ses affaires de classe bien sûr!!) et redescendit dans le salon. Elle alla dans une autre chambre. Deux corps inertes étaient sur le lit, elle s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille comme si ils étaient juste entrain de dormir. Sur leur coeur étaient "gravée" une marque, la marque de CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM... Elle sortit de la maison, elle se retourna et la regarda un moment, elle lui disait adieu; elle leur disait adieu. Ella marcha longuement, et s'assit sur le trottoir. Elle avait mal aux jambes (mais ce n'était rien comparé a ce qu'avait enduré son coeur). Elle se perdit dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit monstreux la fit sortir de son rêve. Un Grand bus violet à deux étages klaxonnait violemment. Elle reconnu aussitôt le magicobus. Le conducteur ouvrit la porte et demanda à la jeune fille où elle voulait allait. Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait partir loin de se monde mais le conducteur lui dit :

" Non, je ne peux vous conduire à cette destination..."

Elle sourit tout de même et dit à l'homme qu'elle voulait se rendre au chemin de traverse. Hermione entra dans le bus et s'assit sur l'un des lits qui y étaient disposé. Dans un élan le bus partit en 4eme vitesse, la jeune fille eut un haut le coeur mais s'habitua à la vitesse. Elle était très fatiguée et se sentait partir dans un sommeil léger mais elle se retira aussitôt de cet état comateux. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, trop de chose c'étaient passées cette nuit.

Tout d'un coup le bus s'arrêta, ce qui causa le désordre a l'arrière.

" Voilà on est arrivé mademoiselle!!!"

Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit du bus en adressant un petit sourire à celui qui l'avait conduite à destination. Elle regarda alentour, il n'y avait personne ( c clr qui est personne, il est au moins 2h du mat si c pas plus!!!!) et c'était mieux ainsi. L'adolescente se promena (pendant une heure environ) perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une auberge qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle se dit alors:

" C'est très bien comme endroit, je suis sûr de ne pas rencontrer des gens que je connais, qui aurait l'idée de venir dans un endroit pareil ??"

Elle entra à l'interieur et vit une vieille dame assez boulotte au comptoir. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda une chambre pour environ une semaine (car il était le 25 Aout et la rentrée était le 1er Septembre), la dame lui rendit son sourire et lui donna une clef qui était accrochait sur un panneau derrière elle, en lui disant:

"Chambre 304 petite"

Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambre, elle trouva la sienne y déposa ses affaires et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit en versant toute les larmes de son corps!!!

---------------------------------------------------

On était le 25 Aout, il devait être près de minuit quand le jeune homme entendit un crépitement bruyant. Il descendit le long des escaliers qui menaient au salon, cette pièce très froide malgré le feu dans la cheminée. Il vit alors son père se tenir devant lui (le bruit qu'il avait entendu pu etre certifié son père été rentré en transplanant). L'homme commença à lui dire d'un ton calme:

" Je suis très déçu, mon fils que tu ais refusé de te joindre à nous, explique moi pourquoi un tel refus de la part d'un Malfoy?

"Père, dit Drago, je ne suis pas comme vous et je ne le serai jamais, si vous voulez être sous les ordres d'une loque c'est votre problème mais moi je veux vivre ma vie!!!!!"

Le jeune homme avait laché ça comme ça et savait pertinament ce qu'allait lui infliger son père mais il ne silla pas, ce qui était fait était fait il ne pouvait pas se rattraper même si il le voulait.

"Espece de petit avorton (il lui mit une claque qui résonna dans tout le manoir) . Comment oses tu parler du très puissant mage noir de cette façon, je vais devoir t'éliminer mon fils puisque tu t'interdit à devenir mangemort."

Lucius pris sa baguette et la dirigea vers son fils :

"Avada Kéd...."

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, Drago l'avait déjà stupéfixé n'ayant pas eu le courage de le tuer ( car il n'avait pas l'âme d'un meurtrier). Son père n'avait même pas supposé que son fils allait se protéger ...

_**Quel con**_

Après avoir décroché son regard du corp de son père il alla chercher une corde pour l'attacher et mis la baguette de celui-ci dans une veste et la lança dans le couloir ( un petit elfe se trouvait juste a l'endroit ou Drago avait jeter la veste!! il était libre, le maitre lui avait donné un vetement !!! il sautilla vers la cuisine en criant je suis libre !!!!!). Le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre pris de l'argent, des vetement et son balais. Il allait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse car il voulais tout de même aller à Poudlard, c'était une sécurité pour lui.

Vers 3h30 du matin il arriva sur le chemin il volla quelque secondes et apperçut une auberge **_mitteuse_** (pour lui) mais au moins il allait être en sécurité pendant une semaine, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Quand il entra dans la taverne une grosse vieille femme était entrain de laver les tables, il s'avanca vers elle et lui demanda une chambre. Elle alla décrocher une clef et lui tendit:

"Chambre 305, mon p'tit"

Drago lui dit qu'il en avait pour au moins une semaine, la femme potelée émit un petit rire. Le jeune homme ne sut pourquoi et s'en fichait, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un pleuré. Il s'avanca alors de la chambre qui était en face de lui voulut ouvrir mais se contenta de frapper :

" Il y a quelqu'un ??"

une voix très douce qui fit frémir son coeur réppondit:

" Oui, qui est-ce ??"

" Oh c'est juste votre voisin d'en face, vous allez bien?? dit-il à son tour

" Ou..Oui...ça va ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, bonne nuit" dit la voix.

" D'accord ben bonne nuit à vous aussi" Répondit Drago

Aprés ce court dialogue il entra dans sa chambre et s'étala sur le lit (certes ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe mais il n'était pas préoccupé par ça). La voix qu'il avait entendu était si douce, elle lui avait fait oublier ce qu'il vener de subir. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il verrai la propriétaire de cette voix demain au petit déjeuné et il s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans la chambre d'enface: Hermione avait était troublée par la voix de son voisin, elle pensa qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir 17-18 ans (Mon dieu Mione quelle perspicacitéééééé). Ele s'endormit alors par le son de la voix du jeune inconnu.

---------------------------------------

Hermione se retrouva dans un lieu très sombre, elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait pu le califier de lieu. Elle n'y voyait presque rien c'était comme si il y'avait une brume qui fulminait tout atour d'elle. Soudain elle entendit un cri, affoler elle chercha d'où il venait mais elle ne voyait absolument rien. Elle s'avanca et pu apercevoir quelqu'un accroupi par terre, c'était un jeune homme à en croire par sa taille, il était attaché avec des chaines. Un homme commença alors a parler:

"Mon fils combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas t'opposer à ma volont"

Et des coups de ceinture sur la chair fraiche se firent entendre. Hermione regarda vers le jeune homme il recevait les coups sans broncher malgré la douleur. L'homme qui devait être son père continuait a le frapper de plus en plus fort. L'adolescent s'écroula par terre et dit :

"Papa arrête je t'en suplie..."

L'homme rit de plus belle et recommença à frapper tout en disant :

"Un homme de ta lignée n'aurait jamais supplié, tu n'es pas digne de ta famille, pour moi tu es un étranger!!!"

Le jeune homme avait le dos en sang, il se mit à pleurer de désespoir et de haine à la fois il en voulait à son géniteur.

Hermione ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire elle s'avança vers le jeune homme lui releva la tête et découvrit que c'était Malfoy, elle fut surprise mais ne recula pas, au contraire elle appuya la tête de celui-ci contre son coeur...Drago lui dit tant bien que mal :

" Herm...Hermione...je suis content que tu sois là..."

La jeune fille répondit:

"Chut, Drago, je suis là, il ne te touchera plus..."

Elle pris la tête du jeune homme se perdit dans ses yeux d'un bleu argenté et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes...

------------------------------------------

Hermione se réveilla en sueur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé de Malfoy et cela l'avait surprise mais elle avait aimé le moment où il avait prononcé son prénom mais ce n'était q'un rêve...Elle se rendormit ne doutant pas que dans la chambre d'en face, le jeune Drago avait lui aussi fait un rêve bizarre !!

Drago se réveilla en trombe la respiration aletante, il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Il avait vu Hermione, Hermione Granger le soutenir lorsque son père le battait...C'était si réel et à la fois si illusoir, en plus ce baiser, c'était comme si elle était là, comme si ce lien c'était réellement fait entre les deux êtres. Il s'endormit en pensant à CE rêve...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINI voir autre chap


	2. Cache Cache inconscient

J'en suis au chapitre 2, j'espere que vous avez aimé le premier !!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Chap 2 ---- : Cache Cache inconscient

Le lendemain, les deux adolecents se levèrent en même temps. Drago et Hermione sortirent de leur chambre et se retrouvèrent en face l'un de l'autre. Drago la regarda des pieds à la tête, elle avait juste une chemise qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et avait de si belles jambes qu'il en eut le souffle couper. Il voulut voir son visage mais elle avait la tête baissée et reboutonnait sa chemise qui laissait entrevoir un grain de beuté juste au dessus de son sein droit. Drago chauffait, il était devenu tout rouge et vit que la jeune fille relevait lentement la tête, alors il fit mine de se baisser pour refaire son lacet. (super la parade !!!)

Hermione releva doucement la tête et vit un beau jeune homme accroupi entrain de refaire ses lacets ( wéééé c saaaaaaa wéééé clin d'oeil a al !!!). Il était blond les cheveux ébourrifés et son torse était nu. Quand elle vit son dos muclé elle se mit à rougir et lui adressa un bref bonjour puis descendit voir la vieille dame.

Drago lui n'avait pas bouger lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole son coeur c'était arrété et reparti deux secondes plus tard en faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine. **_Elle avait une si belle voix et de si, si belles jambes domage que je ne la connaisse pas_****__**. Puis dirigea vers la salle de bain au fond du couloir pour s'humidifier le visage. Il n'avait pas faim et resterait dans sa chambre à penser à elle.

Quand elle se retrouva en bas, la jeune fille vit la vieille dame qui préparer le petit déjeuner, il n'y avait pas de client, faut dire que c'était pas très fréquentable mais ça convenait à Hermione. Elle se fit son petit déjeuner et s'assit à une table pour pouvoir manger tranquillement. La vielle dame vint s'assoir en face d'elle avec un sourire elle lui dit:

" Bonjour jeune fille, vous savez je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients et je peux vous l'avouer je n'en aurait aucun si vous et ce jeune homme qui est arrivé hier soir un peu plus tard que vous, ne seriez pas là !!"

Hermione fut interessée par ce que venez de dire la femme et parla à son tour:

" Oui c'est le jeune homme qui est dans la chambre d'en face !! vous n'auriez pas vu comment il est s'il vous plaît ??"

" Ah vous savez mademoiselle ma vue me joue des tours franchement je sais qu'il est grand et blond mais à part ça je ne sais pas je n'ai même pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux" répondit-elle

"Oh ce n'est pas grave !! je le verrais bien à un moment donn" dit Hermione qui aurait bien voulut plus de détails...

Sur ces mots la vieille femme lui fit un clin d'oeil et repartit à son travail. Hermione ignorait que pendant une semaine elle ne croiserait plus le jeune homme non pas parce qu'il était partit mais parce que le hasard (si on peut l'appeler comme ça) en a voulut ainsi.

Drago, pendant près d' une semaine avait essayé de rencontrer sa voisine de chambre mais il ne la voyait plus!! **_Etait-elle partit ? _**Non ça il savait que non car il l'entendait le soir. Cela le mettait en colère de pas la voir, en plus la rentrée approchait à grand pas et il ne pourrait pas lui parler.

On était la veille de la rentrée, Hermione allait entamer sa septième année et avait reçu un courier de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'elle était préfète en chef mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment réjouit, elle s'y attendait et franchement elle ne se sentait pas d'avoir sur le dos une autre charge. La mort de ses parents l'avait beaucoup affectée, elle n'avait pas le coeur à surveiller les autres mais elle avait été choisie et ne pas remplir sa fonction de serait pas digne de sa maison !!! (sper la rîme j'suis poete maintenant lol) Cependant quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit, elle n'avait pas vu le jeune homme d'en face depuis bientôt une semaine et n'était pas vraiment ravie. Elle aurait voulut voir son visage avant de partir pour la gare King's Cross.( elle avait envoyé un courrier à Harry et à Ron pour leur dire qu'elle les rejoindrait le jour du départ à la gare et pas avant).

Le lendemain matin les deux élèves se hatèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour fair passer son gros sac dehors. Drago ouvrit alors sa porte pour mettre le sien dans le couloir, il vit la jeune fille se battre avec son sac et eut un petit sourire. Ellle s'énerva, trébucha et sans le vouloir se jetta sur le jeune homme pour éviter de tomber à terre. Pendant quelque secondes personne ne bougea. Drago releva le visage de la jeune fille, quand il la reconnut, il resta de marbre choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

----

Hermione sentit une main relever doucement son visage, quand elle vit le garçon dans le quel elle s'était "réfugiée" elle eut un choc: c'était Malfoy!!!!

----

_**Elle a vraiment changé, elle est si jolie...(il devint rouge) elle n'est plus du tout la petite gamine Miss-je-sais-tout !!! Elle est très très belle **_

----

**_Il est si beau, je n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être séduisant(elle se mit a rougir) _**. Elle continua a le regardait dans les yeux.

Tout deux se rappelèrent du rêve qu'ils avaient fait et ils se dirent qu'ils ne l'avaient peut être pas fait juste comme ça. Il signifiat quelque chose et ça ils en étaient tous deux persuadés.

Drago risqua un léger:

"Herm...Hermione"

Celle-ci ce sentit une vague de chaleur s'envahir en elle, il avait appelé par son nom, comme dans son rêve avec la même expression et la même délicatesse. Elle répondit à son appel en disant:

"Drago"

Il était perturbé par cette réponse et se remémora le rêve...elle avait eut la même voix...

Soudain la vieille femme monta les escalier et les deux adolescents firent comme si il ne c'était rien passé. La dame s'approcha d'eux et dit bien fort à Hermione (pour que Malfoy entende):

"Ben voilà vous l'avez vu votre mysterieux voisin..." elle lui adressa un sourire et partit dans la salle de bain.

Hermionne voulait a tout prix sortir d'ici il faisait vraiment chaud, elle commença à descendre les merches. Elle regarda une derniere fois avant de continuer. Elle réussit à porter son sac jusqu'en bas et partit vers la gare king's Cross en rêvassant et en laissant Drago perdu dans ses pensées, toujours à l'étage. Soudain la vieille dame ressurgit et dit au jeune homme:

" C'est une très belle jeune fille, je sais qu'elle va à Poudlard et je pense que c'est de même pour vous et je pense aussi que vous vous connaissez..Alors ne la laissez pas filer la prochaine fois...."

Drago fut surpris par le discours de la dame et lui dit:

" Elle est de Gryffondor et moi de Serpentard, on ne peut pas envisager quelque chose même si on en a envie..."

"Arrêter vos bêtises voyons Serpentard, Gryffondor , ce n'est pas le principal Si vous vous interessé à elle et vice versa je pense que presonne ne pourra vous bloquer la route !! Vous êtes les acteurs de VOTRE histoire..."

Drago fut vraiment troublé par les paroles de la femme. Il partit à son tour vers la gare tout en repensant à ce qui c'était passer. Pouvait-il envisager quelque chose avec Hermione? C'était tout bonemrnt impossible !! Ils se Haïssaient mais ils avaient quand même tout deux rougit lorsqu'ils s'était percutés...Drago sourit, peut-être était-ce possible ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà finit il est un peu plus court que l'autre mais bon ca fait rien !!! lol


	3. Contacts dans le Poudlard Express

Voili Voilou le chap 3 !!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 3 : Contacts dans le Poudlard Express...

Hermione arriva à la gare King's Cross et passa le mur pour se rendre dans la voie 9 3/4. Il y'avait des élèves partout, elle se faisait bousculer de tous les cotés mais réussit à s'éloigner de la foule. Elle regarda alentour et vit deux garçons lui faire de grands signes. Elle reconnu Harry et Ron et se dirigea vers eux avec un faux sourire (trop de choses lui tourmentait l'esprit). Harry vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette et dit:

" Salut Hermione! Comment ça va ?? et tes vac ?? (et bavard pour une fois ce Harry!!! lol)

" Oh ça va les vacances aussi mais il me tardait de vous voir..."répondit la jeune fille.

" C'est bien alors, comment vont tes parents ??" rétorqua Ron ( TROP CON ce mec le pauvre !!!!)

Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis mais les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait envie de parler, de se confier...La jeune fille versa des larmes et des larmes elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ron était surprit, il se mit à culpabiliser croyant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal :

" Euh...Mione...qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit-il

"Morts...lacha-t-elle entre deux qros sanglots." Ils sont morts..."dit-elle enfin.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et s'avancèrent tous deux vers la fille pour l'enlacer, elle avait besoin de soutient...Harry comprenait ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre...et lui dit:

" Viens on va en parler à l'interieur"

Hermione approuva d'un signe de la tête et ils se dirigèrent dans le train...

Elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un avait entendu toute sa conversation...

-------------

Drago était coincé dans la foule d'élèves qui se trouvait devant le Poudlard, mais il réussit à l'apercevoir qui se dirigeait vers le balafré et la belette. Il se remit dans la foule et se caha sur le côté pour écouter la conversation. Quand elle révéla a ces deux amis que ses parents étaient morts. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle était dans cette auberge et qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs. Cette révélation provoqua chez le jeune homme un sentiment de tristesse il comprenait d'un coté ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, certes pas aussi bien que le survivant mais il pouvait comprendre son sentiment de haine, de tristesse et de vengence à la fois...

--------------

Le trio entra dans le train et vit Ginny avec luna, ils en profitèrent pour s'asseoir avec elles. Hermione chuchauta à l'oreille d'Harry:

"On parlera plus tard, ne t'inquiete pas ça va mieux"

Harry lui fit un sourire. Il détourna son regard vers Ginny et rougit. Il la trouvait changée si belle, il avait pu la contemplait pendant 1 semaine lorsqu'il était allait au terrier mais il ne savais pas ce qui se passer en lui.

Un garçon blond entra dans le compartiment à ce moment précis et Harry fut désensorcelé. Drago dit:

"Ah mais c'est la bande au balafré, ça va la belette, oh il y'a aussi Granger qui lui sert de dictionnaire..."

Sur ces mots Hermione le regarda dans ses yeux et vit qu'il était troublé, il devait sans doute faire semblant à prendre du plaisir à se moquer d'elle vut ce qui c'était passé entre eux à l'auberge il n'en aurait pas pu être autrement!!

Ron se leva rouge comme une tomate et se dirigea vers Malfoy, mais Hermione le retint aussitôt, elle lui fit non de la tête comme pour lui dire "il n'en vaut pas la peine". Le Serpentard, fut touché par l'attitude de Hermione mais n'en montra rien, il en profita pour lancer :

"Weasley, tu es vraiment pathétique même les filles sont plus intelligente que toi, Au fait Granger McGonagall veut nous voir dans le compartiment des préfets en chef !!"

Sur ces mots tous regardèrent Hermione en lui adressant un regard de compassion. Mais la jeune fille, ne fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la sortit pour se retrouver face à Malfoy.

La jeune fille avait fermé la porte derrière elle, elle était si près de Drago, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était vraiment très beau...

Le jeune homme de son coté, bouillonait, il était si près d'elle qu'il pouvait l'embrasser mais il ne tenta rien car le clan du balafré les regarder. Il se contanta donc de l'amener dans le compartiment où les attendait le professeur de métamorphose.

McGonagall les regarda un instant et leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir. Les deux élèves obéirent. Le professeur prit la parole:

" Bonjour Mr Malfoy, bonjour miss Granger, Comme vous le savez vous êtes les deux préféts en chef de cette année et vous disposez donc d'appartement privée que je vous montrerais une fois arrivés à Poudlard. Vos responsabilités pour cette année seront de surveiller les autres élèves, de les aider et de dénoncer tout cas désobéissant au règlement même si il s'agit de vos camarades. Vous aurez aussi le droit d'enlever des point à ceux qui se montreront irrespectueux envers vous. Mais attention je ne tolérait aucun abus de ce droit, si vous l'utilisez pour régler vos petits différents vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps dans mon bureau!! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre??"

Les deux élèves acquessièrent d'un signe de la tête.

"Oh j'oublier, repris McGonagall, une fois arrivés a Poudlard vous devrez conduirent les premières années dans leur salles communes...Mlle Granger, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait aussi que vous alliez le voir après le repas merci." Elle se leva et sortit du compartiment.

Drago contempla la jeune fille pendant quelque minutes. Elle savait qu'il l'observait et ne bougea pas, elle était comme flattée de se savoir ragarder par l'un des plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard.

" Je suis désolé" dit Drago

la jeune fille le regarda et lui lança :

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?"

"J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec Weasley et Potter, je suis désolé pour tes parents, je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait mais crois moi je sais que tu es bouleversée et si jamais...euh...tu veux me parler...euh je...t'écouterai!!!" dit il tout en rougissant ...

Hermione fut surprise par ces paroles et lui adressa un simple sourire qui fit chavirer le coeur de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard Pansy Parkinson fit son entrée dans le compartiment :

"Oh, mon Draguichounet tu es là, Qu'est-ve que tu fais avec cette sang-de-bourbe ??"

Draco sentit tout son corps trembler, il adméttait plus que l'on parle d'Hermione comme ce-ci et répliqua d'un ton froid:

" Tu sais Pansy, ici c'est le compartiment des préfets en chef, il est réservé, alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, DEGAGE DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mais mon biquet (il devint blanc en entendant se surnom ridicul) tu n'est pas en bonne companie, laisse moi arranger ça !!"

"PUTIN, PANSY QUAND COMPRENDRAS-TU QUE TU ME FAIS CHIER ET QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU SOIS DANS MES PATES!!!! Tu es trop moche et je te déteste ok??"

Pansy fondit en larmes et partit en courant. Certes, Drago avait été dure mais elle était vraiment collante et elle le laisserait tranquille pour la soirée ( le pauvre elle doit vraiment être chiante !!!). Le jeune homme alla fermer la porte et admira la jeune fille qui était en face de lui, elle rêvassait et ça le faisait sourire. Elle était tellement mignone !!!!

------

Dans un autre compartiment quelque chose d'inattendu était en train de se dérouler. Ron était sortit avec luna pour faire quelque chose ( oh les ptits coquins qu'est-ce que c'est ça !!!!! lol), Ginny et Harry était restés seuls. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, ils avaient subit un grand rapprochement pendant la semaine précédente mais ne savaient pas dire ce que c'étaient ou du moins ne l'osaient pas...Ginny se leva bien résolue à aller s'asseoir a coté de celui qui faisait vibrer son coeur, quand soudain le train frêinna brusquement!!! La rouquine se retrouva dans les bras de Harry et en profita pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas très bien se qui se passait mais se laissa faire appréciant se moment d'extreme intimité... ( ca on peut le dire lol)

-----Au même moment----

Un peu plus loin Luna se tomba à terre sur Ron (à cause de la secousse) et celui-ci en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles la jeune fille ( et oui Luna a changé et est devenue jolie, toujours bizarre mais plus jolie ce qui enchantait Ron qui oublia ses sentiments pour Hermione!!!).

-----Au même moment----

Drago se leva, il voulait sortir se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir quand la fameuse secousse arriva il fut projeté en avant et se retrouva sur Hermione. Celle-ci sentit en elle, quelque chose se produire et ne sut dire quoi, c'était très excitant et à la fois très effrayant...( qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait la ptite Mione?? ...) Les deux adolescents ne bougeaient pas, ils voulaient vivre se moment à 100 avant d'arriver à l'école. Drago se rapprocha de Hermione juste au moment où quelqu'un fit irruption dans le compartiment, ils se séparèrent en vitesse. Le Professeur Rogue avait vu la scène mais fit come si il n'avait rien vu, les deux adolescents étaient très mal à l'aise. Rogue leur annonca qu'une louve s'était mise en travers de la voie férrée. Après avoir dit cela aux deux préfets en chef, le prof partit en élançant sa cape.Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment!! Une louve en travers de la voie férrée !!! Dans le monde de la magie pas trop convaicant cet argument mais ils duent faire avec sans se poser de questions.

Pendant le reste du trajet ils n'osaient se regarder. **_Elle est vraiment belle, elle a changé, ses cheveux sont si soyeux, sa peau si douce, mais je ne veux pas lui créer de problème, ses parents son morts, elle a plein de soucis à gérer j'en serai un de plus...Je veux tellement la serrer contre moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive c'est bizarre que ce soit Hermione Granger qui me fasse cette effet là...Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor??...Quoique Dumbledore serait ravi, mais les autres quelle tête ils feraient ?? Au et puis je veux vivre ma vie, ils auront rien à dire..._**

Hermione aussi était plongée dans pensée. **_ Ca fait la deuxième fois que l'on rentre en "contact"!!!!!! Il est tellement séduisant et ce rêve m'a comme rapproché de lui, il à l'air si doux. Il est froid à cause de son père, il s'est fait une coquille pour que personne ne puisse l'atteindre et je le comprend!! Mais ça va trop vite je n'arrive plus à controler tout ce qui est entrain de se passer, je suis perdue!! Mes parents sont mort...je ne sais pas où je vais aller l'année prochaine...Ce qui se passe avec Drago me perturbe aussi...ce rêve si réel, tous ces petits hasards qui ont fait que nous rapprochés c'est vraiment bizarre...Faut que j'en parle à Dumbldore...il faut que je lui parle...j'en ai besoin _**

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Les deux préfets en chef demandèrent aux "anciens" élèves de se diriger vers les diligences (les premières années devaient suivre Hagrid). Une fois à l'interieur du chateau, Hermione se diriga vers la professeur de métamorphose qui lui fit signe d'aller voir le Directeur. (Le mot de passe étant choco-pépites; oui je sais c trop con mais bon g po d'idée !!!)

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face a la gargouille elle prononca le mot de passe et un escalier apparut et elle se laissa "hisser" juqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle savait pertinament de quoi il allait lui parler mais était tout de même inquiète. Elle se diriga vers le bureau et y vit le vieil homme assit dans son fauteuil.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Granger" dit-il d'un ton grave...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila finiiiiiiiiii ouf !!!!


	4. Lien psychique

voilà c'est djà le chap4 !!!!!!!

Reviewéééééé moooooi loool

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Chap 4---- : Lien psychique

"Bonsoir, pofesseur" répondit Hermione.

"Ecoutez, je sais se qui c'est passé pour vos parents, et je vous fais toute mes condoléances. Je sais que vous avez envie de les venger mais quelqu'un d'autre doit s'occuper de Voldemort personnellement...vous voyez bien sûr de qui je veux parler..."

La jeune fille dit oui de la tête et Dumbledore reprit son discours:

"Je sais aussi que vous vous êtes enfuie de chez vous pour vous réfugier dans une taverne, et que vous y avez passé une semaine sans vous rendre compte que Malfoy était votre voisin de chambre..."

Hermione était surprise mais n'en montra rien. Dumbledore continuait de la regarder et engendra:

"Mlle je sais très bien que vous êtes surprise par tout ce que je viens de vous dire mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le soir de la mort de vos parents, le mage noir aurait du vous tuer et je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu y réchapper mais je suis content que vous soyez parmi nous. Car quelque chose d'étonnent et entrain de se produire...."

"Quoi, monsieur?" demanda Hermione

"En vous...entre vous et Malfoy..." La jeune fille fut surprisse c'était le premier jour à Poudlard mais quelque chose était déjà entrain de se produire....

"Mais comment pouvez vous savoir ce qui se passe? c'est vrai on s'est rapproché mais il n'y a encore rien de concret!!!" répliqua-t-elle rouge pivoine.

"Je ne parle pas forcément de votre relation...Il se passe quelque chose EN vous et Malfoy, quelque chose de magique et je ne sais ce que sais mais je vais le découvrir en tant voulu et je vous tiendrai au courant...Jeune fille veuillez aller rejoindre vos amis dans la grande salle, merci de m'avoir écouté si vous avez besoin de quoi qu ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir me voir moi ou le professeur McGonagall."

" Attendez professeur j'ai besoin de vous parler..."

" Je suis désolé Miss Granger, je dois aller souhaiter la bienvenue à mes élèves..." lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire

Le vieil homme sortit du bureau en laissant Hermione, elle esseairait de parler avec McGonagall. Puis elle partit vers la grande salle.

Quand elle arriva tout le monde était déjà installé et tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle, ses joues devinrent roses et elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle fut suprise de voir que Ginny était en face de Harry, et que Ron essayait de chercher quelqu'un vers la table des Serdaigle. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ces petits détails, elle avait tout de même faim et s'assit a coté de Harry qui la remarqua pas. Hermione se servit à manger et releva la tête, elle s'apperçut que Malfoy la regardait, et quant il vit qu'elle avait poser son regard sur lui, il fit un sourire (pas l'un de ses sourires mesquins dont il avait l'habitude de lui faire mais plutôt un sourire maladroit qui signifiait qu'il était troublé). Après le repas la jeune fille se leva, aucun de ses amis la regrdait. Elle partit un peu vexée accompagner les premières années de Gryffondor vers leur salle commune. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle décida d'aller visiter ses apartements privés qui se situaient au cinquième étage. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle voulut se rendre dans le bureau de son prof de métamorphose. Mais lorsqu'elle décida d'y aller quelqu'un lui dit:

" Pas la peine Granger j'ai le mot de passe"

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et vit Malfoy a quelque pas d'elle. Il s'avança vers le tableau et dit:

"Mandragonade"

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur ces mots. Drago fit signe à Hermione d'entrer en premier, ce qu'elle accepta. Quand elle entra dans la salle, qui était leur salle commune, elle fut comme éblouit. C'était si beau, si conviviale...Elle vit une porte avec gravé en lettre d'or Granger à l'autre bout de la pièce une autre porte avec gravé en lettre d'argent Malfoy. Il y'avait aussi la salle de bain qui était reliée au deux chambres. Quand la jeune fille comprit qu'il y avait qu'une seule salle de bain, elle demanda:

"Il y a vraiment qu'une seule salle de bain ??"

" C'est assez pour deux, tu ne crois pas? dit Drago avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Oui...si on le voit de ce coté là, mais on est deux êtres du sexe opposé et si un jour on se retrouve dans une MAUVAISE posture..."

"Oh! t'inquiete pas je fermerais les yeux !!!"

"C'est sûr une sang-de-bourbe ne peux pas attirer ton attention!!!"

"Hermione (elle se sentit quitter le sol) ne dit pas ça!!!! Tu sais j'ai changer pendant les vacances et me suis aperçut que cette histoire de sang impur c'était juste pour frimer!!!! Et je vais t'avouer je te trouve très belle !!!!!! alors quand je te dis que je fermerais les yeux c'est pour plaisanter car si un jour on se retrouve dans une MAUVAISE posture je ferais tout sauf fermer les yeux !!!!!"

La jeune fille n'en croyais pas ses oreilles Drago, le Drago Malfoy qui l'avait temps rabaissé les années précédentes était entrain de lui dire qu'il la trouvé BELLE !!!!!! et qu'il n'hésiterait pas a la regarder...

Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Soudain elle hurla:

"Espèce d'obsédé!!!!!" et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Cette attitude ravit Drago car elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne fermerait pas non plus les yeux si ils venaient à se retrouver dans une MAUVAISE posture. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en pensant comment se passerait la scène de la MAUVAISE posture, puis il s'endormit.

-----------------------------------

Tout à coup, il se retrouva dans la fôret interdite. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais il y était. Soudain il entendut un cri il reconnut la voix de Hermione. Il se mit à courir guidé par ses cris ( il aurait voulut être guidé par autre chose moi j'vous le dis !!!!). Il finit par la voir et se précipita vers elle. Elle était debout, paralysée par la peur.

"Hermione!!! qu'est-ce qui se p...." A peine ces mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il sut pourquoi Hermione avait peur. Vous-savez-qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La voix du lord se fit alors entendre:

" Malfoy...quelle bonne surprise!!"

Le Serpentard se mit instinctivement devant Hermione pour la protéger. Il fouilla dans ses poches et paniqua, il n'avait pas sa baguette !!!!

"Alors jeune Serpentard, on a perdu sa baguette!!! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" Cria Hermione

Mais quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit!! un champ s'était formé autour des deux adolecents et les avait protégé. Voldemort ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait et Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Soudain un éclair sortit du champ pour aller percuté le mage noir qui ne pu l'éviter. Un bruit se fit entendre tel que :

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh".......Oui Voldemort était mort !!! (Trop Cool La rime yooo !!! oui faut pas faire gaffe chui folle!! lol)

Le champ électric disparut, Drago se retourna vers Hermione et la prit dans ces bras, il avait faillit la perdre et voulait "entrer" en elle, au plus profond de son âme pour ne jamais la quitter. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

" Tu sais Drago c'est toi qui a formé le champ électrique pour nous protéger..."

"Hein? moi? mais j'avais pas ma baguette!!! Comment j'aurais pu?"

" Réfléchis il y'a pas besoin de baguette quand on aime !"

" Tu veux dire que c'est parce que...euh..."

"Oui je pense mais bon tu n'as pas l'air convaincu...!!"

Hermione se détacha de Drago et commença à s'éloigner. Le jeune homme la retint par le bras, se positionna devant elle. Elle le regardait. Il commença a bégayer:

"Hermione...je...je...ne...pars...pas! Hermione !! JE T'AIME DE TOUT MON ETRE!!!!!!!

La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui, elle lui sauta au cou et ils s'embrassèrent.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione se réveilla, elle transpirait. Elle avait rêvé que Drago l'avait sauvé et lui avait révélé ses sentiments. La Gryffondor se leva et sortit de la chambre. elle se rendit compte que Malfoy dormait sur le canapé. Il bougeait et parlait dans son sommeil. Elle s'assit par terre pour être à la hauteur de son visage soudain il dit:

"Oui Hermione c'est ça, je t'aime de tout mon être !!!!!!"

En entendant ceci la jeune fille fut surprise, dans son rêve il avait dit exactement les mêmes mots...Elle réfléchissait **_ce pourrait-il que moi et Drago faisons les mêmes rêves?? Dumbledore m'a parlé d'un lien magique ça ne peut qu'être ça !!! Drago et en contact avec moi !!! Mais si c'est le cas il a du faire le rêve où son père le battait et où nous nous sommes embrassés!! Oui c'est pour ça que losqu'il ma appelé par mon prénom j'ai tout de suite repensé au rêve !!!! Dumbledore a raison, c'est un lien spychique qui nous unis... _**

Elle arreta de réfléchir, Drago commençait à s'agiter il allait bientôt se réveiller !!! L'adolescente se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Drago se réveilla quelque secondes plus tard et se mit à penser tout fort:

" La deuxième fois que je rêve de moi et de Hermione, c'est bizarre, je lui ai dit que je l'aimait, est-ce que je l'aime?? Je ne sais pas, c'est confus! c'est comme si elle était un émant et moi un objet en fer. Je ne peux pas lutter, je me sens attiré...Elle m'attire, je ne pas combattre, je ne veux pas combattre...Mais je trouve que ça va trop vite, il y'a plein de chose qui me tourmente depuis que je me suis enfuie pour ne pas suivre mon père, pour ne pas être Mangemort..."

Hermione avait tout entendu, elle était certaine a présent que c'était bien un lien psychique qui les unissaient, mais pourquoi eux? Pourquoi maintenant? C'est sûr demain matin elle irait voir McGonagal ou Dumbledore (ses cours ne commençaient que l'Après-midi). Soudain, elle entendit le jeune homme aller vers la salle de bain elle eut juste le temps d'enlever sa nuisette de soie et de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Le Serpentard entra et fut surprit de trouver la jeune Gryffondor dans la salle de bain à une heure aussi tardive. Il la regarda, une serviette de bain cachait son corps mes découvrait parfaitement ses jambes et ses épaules. Le jeune homme, regarda autour de lui et vit une nuisette de soie bleue par terre près de la baignoire, il vacilla et sentit son coeur brûler!!! Hermione prit la parole:

" Drago on dirait que tu va t'étouffer !! Reste avec moi, ne me fais pas peur, ok?"

" Euh...Euh...ouais...non...je...veux...oui....ok!"

" Bon je te laisse la place (elle ramassa sa nuisette, Malfoy pu contempler la jeune fille encore une fois) ! Aller bonne nuit!! (elle l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir encore une fois !!)"

"Oui...Bo...bonne...nuit..."

L'adolescent restait là sans bouger c'était la première fois qu'une fille le paralisait !!! Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les filles au contraire il était un vrai Don juan et se foutait des filles avec qui il était. Mais avec elle, il perdait tous ces moyens, ça lui faisait peur mais d'un autre coté il était excité par l'idée qu'elle pourrait réussir a lui faire connaitre l'Amour Vrai....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINI !!!!!!!! trop cool ce chap lol !!!


	5. bouleversements

Voilà le chap 5 !!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------Chap 5--------- Bouleversements

Ce matin, comme prévu, Hermione allait parler à Dumbledore (vu qu'elle n'avait pas cours de la matinée!) . Mais elle se rendit d'abord dans la tour Gryffondor car elle voulait parler à sas amis. Oui, elle s'était éloignait d'eux et ça lui faisait mal (même ça faisait q'un jour qu'elle leur avait pas parler!!!!). Elle vut installée sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Celle-ci paraissait rêver...la rouquine sursauta quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna est vit Hermione.

" Alors Mlle Weasley de quoi rêvez-vous ?? Où plutôt de qui ???" La jeune fille se mit à rire. et Ginny était devenue écarlate. Elle balbutia :

"Euh.....Pas...du tout. Enfin si mais, euh...."

"Euh?????"

" Voilà je te dis je suis amoureuse de Harry !!!!!! Et euh...je suis entrain de repenser au baiser..."

"Au baiser ?????????????" Vous vous êtes embrassés !!!!?? Et ben j'ai vraiment raté des trucs !!!" cria Hermione.

"Chuuuuut, il y'en a qui dorment !!!! Oui on s'est embrassés dans le train. Quand il'y a eu la secousse je suis tombér sur lui et j'en ai profité pour l'embrasser !!!!!!!"

"Waouh, Ginny !!!!! Et il a dit quoi??"

"Franchement rien il ne m'a pas rejetté et c'est laisser faire! Depuis on arrête pas de se regarder pendant les repas et à chaque fois que l'on se croise j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose mais je sais pas trop si il a envie de..."

Soudain les deux garçons firent irruption, dans la salle commune. Ginny sentit son coeur faire un bond mais Hermione la rassura en lui faisant un clein d'oeil.

"Salut les garçons, comment ça va se matin ???" hurla Hermione !!

"Ca va bien mais toi on dirait pas !!! qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?? rétorqua Ron !!

" Moi je suis super bien !!!!"

"Ouais et c'est bien ça qui est bizarre !!" répliqua Ron.

"Merci c'est gentil!!! Comme si je peux pas être de bonne humeur !!!

"Si, si..." laissa échapé le rouquin.

"Bon et toi Harry, tu dis rien????" demanda Hermione !!!

"Euh...oui...ça va, je suis content que tu sois de bonne humeur."

"Quel enthousiasme!!! Quelque chose te préoccupes Harry??

En effet le jeune homme n'était pas trop terre à terre, il regarda en direction de Ginny. Hermione regardait la scène et dit:

"Ah mon avis ce sont les trois heures de potions de cet après-midi qui te mettent dans un état pareil !! ". Tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant de se qui se passait.

"Quoi !!! Trois heures de potions cet aprem ??? !!!!" Hurla-Ron en faisant une drôle de tête !!!

" Ron me dis pas que tu n'as même pas pris le temps de regarder ton emploi du temps ???"

Sur ces mot le jeune homme devint rouge comme une tomate.

"Pfff...Bon je vous laisse je dois faire quelque chose!!!"

" Et quoi? demanda harry plus interessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire !

"Oh !! Cest un truc que je dois faire en temps que préfète en chef!! aller a" dit-elle

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

" Tu l'as trouve pas un peu bizarre, Harry?" demanda Ron

"C'est pas qu'elle est bizarre, elle a l'air heureuse !! mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, vu que c'est parents sont morts, à moins que...

"Ah moins que quoi?" lanca Ron

"Non rien laisse tomber..."

Le rouquin regarda attentivement Harry en essayant de comprendre mais ne vit rien et préféra ne rien dire.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, Hermione dit:

"choco-pépites"

Ce qui laissa place à l'escalier en colimaçon.

Une fois à l'interieur du bureau, la jeune gryffondor vit Dumbledore assit à sa place habituelle (derrière son bureau !!!). Celui ci ne fut pas surpris de sa visite au contraire il l'attendait.

"Bonjour Mlle Granger!"

"Bonjour professeur, je dois vous dire quelque chose!!!"

"Oui je sais, sinon pourquoi seriez-vous venue ?"

"...moui..."tu as été bête sur ce coup là hermione !!! ah!!!

"Alors qu'avez vous à me dire, Mlle?"

"Voilà monsieur, je pense avoir trouvé la chose qui me lie à Drago...Malfoy!!!"

"mmm...?"

" Enfait c'est un lien psychique..."

"psychique...mm..."

"Oui enfait j'ai découvert que l'on faisait les mêmes rêves..."

" Et quelle est la nature de ces rêves?"

"Enfait voyez-vous, je...on en a fais que deux depuis le 25 août mais ils sont très intenses j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent dire quelque chose!!"

"Hermione, veuillez me raconter ces deux rêves en détails :"

Et sur ce la jeune fille, lui conta les rêves que Malfoy et elle ont fait. Quand elle eut fini le professeur la regarda un instant pensif et prit soudainement la parole:

"Merci pour vos informations Hermione Granger, vous pouvez partir !"

"Mais monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que cela signifie ?"

" Je suis désolé il faut que vous le découvrez par vous même, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait, si il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau venez m'en parler! Et ne révélez à personne ce lien qui vous unis à Drago Malfioy, même pas à vos deux mailleurs amis!"

La jeune fille partit plus que bouleversée, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à Harry et Ron. **_Mais pourquoi? Quelque chose était louche, l'attitude de Dumbledore aussi, il en sait plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire...je découvrirai ce qu'il cache!!!_**

-----------Dans le bureau de Dumbledore--------------

Minerva fut appelée par Albus tout de suite après la conversion qu'il a eu avec Hermione

"Minerva, la seconde prophétie est entrain de se produire!!"

"Que dites vous ???"

"Vous souvenez-vous de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney, il y a de cela 13 ans...?

" Oui c'est sûr, elle disait:

Dans treize années, lorsque que le monde de la magie sera d'autant plus divisé, les deux personnes unies par le plus grand amphatique du monde de la magie s'aimeront et pourront aider celui qui porte la marque à faire sombrer définitivement le mage noir..."

"Ben, je pense qu'elle est entrain de se produire!!"

" Qui devraient s'unir selon vous?"

" Oh, ils le sont déjà dans un certain sens! Il s'agit de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger!"

"Quoi???????!!!!! Mais ils se haissent!! ils ne peuvent pas se voir!!! Ce sont les deux êtres les moins unissables de tout le royaume de la magie!!!!!" ( elle exagère un peu là !!!!!)

" Et pourtant..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se dirigeait vers la grande salle lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un, elle échappa un petit " désolée" et regarda qui était la personne en question. C'était Malfoy, elle lui fit un léger sourire, mais celui-ci était en proie à une colère rageuse démentielle !!! (là c'est moi qui exagère!!!)

"Dégage de mon chemin Granger !!!! Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourir espèce de sang-de-bourbe!!!!!!!!!!" Et il poussa la jeune fille avec une telle violence qu'elle tomba à terre. Elle avait mal mais n'en montra rien. Elle regarda le jeune Serpentard partir en direction du parc. La jeune fille était choquée par l'attitude du blond, il lui avait fait mal, avait fendu son coeur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**_Je pensais que l'on s'était rapprochés, il s'est joué de moi me laissant croire...D'habitude ses remarques ne m'atteignent pas mais là c'est comme si il m'avait transpercé le coeur! Je le hais et je vais aller lui dire deux mots!! Pour qui se prend-il ?? Mr Parfait !!!!?._** Sur ces dernières elle suivit le jeune homme dans le parc essayant toute fois de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il s'arrêta près du lac et s'étendit sur l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux et la jeune fille en profita pour se mettre à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, il rouvrit ses yeux et avant qu'il ne pu dire quoique ce soit Hermione prit la parole:

" Tu m'as fais mal !!!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre?? hein?? Aller laisse moi en paix! Dégage !

"Non je ne partirais pas !!!"

"Tu me fais chier, Granger !!!!"

" Toi aussi tu me fais chier, Malfoy !!! Je n'arrive pas à te cerner tantôt tu es tendre, tu t'adoucit, et ensuite tu redevient mesquin, froid, distant et désagréable !!! . Tu m'as dit que tu avais changé mais en m'appelant sans-de-bourbe tout à l'heure tu m'a poignardé le coeur!!! Ca m'a fait très très mal !!

" Tu es habituée a mes remarques ça ne devré pas te toucher à se point!!!"

" Oui mais là ça ma choqué car j'ai cru que l'on s'était rapprochés !!!!"

"Tu as mal cru, je sais très bien jouer la comédie et tu es tombé dans mon piège, je te croyais plus inteligente que ça !! Aller maintenant sors de ma vue !!!! Sale sang-de-bourbe !!!

Drago reçut une claque plus que magistrale, qui fit partir les oiseaux perché sur l'arbre le plus proche. La jeune fille le laissa seule avec sa douleur et revint au chateau pour aller manger. **_Je ne comprend plus rien !!! Si ça l'amuse de jouer on va jouer !!! Il veut la guerre ben il aura la guerre. Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il pouvait changer, que je suis naïve !!!! _**

------------------------------------------------

Drago restait allongé dans l'herbe fraîche. **_Tu as du cran Granger. Tu as mis dans ta claque tout le mal que je t'ai fais et tu me l'as transmis. Maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais toi tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens!! Ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, il dit qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer si je sors de Poudlard. Comme ça me touche...je suis rempli de haine pour mon père, toi Hermione tu ne fais que subir je suis désolé...Si tu pouvais savoir ce qui se passe en moi!! Tu me comprendrais mais tu ne sais pas donc tu ne comprends pas!! Et comme je ne veux pas que tu saches ma douleur je te fais mal en t'insultant, je me cache derrière un autre visage ! Celui que tu as vu il y a quelque temps est le vrai mais en me dévoillant à toi j'ai peur pour la suite, j'ai peur de tomber amoureux de toi Granger, c'est pour ça que maintenant je redeviens si froid et mesquin. Je le fais pour te protéger._**

--------------------------------------------------------

Pendant pas moins d'un mois, la plus intelligente des Gryffondor (même de tout les élèves de Poudlard!) et le plus séduisant des Serpentard (voir peut-être même de tout Poudlard) se criaient dessus !!! Se lançaient des insultes à tout bout de champ. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient même quelques secondes ils s'envoyaient des vanes. Tout le monde était choqué et même si c'était presque "normal" ce qui se passait, certains adolescents se questionnaient sur leur comportement. Même Ron et Harry étaient surpris. Ils étaient contents parce que Malfoy s'en prenait des bonnes! Mais plus ils se criaient dessus plus ils se rapprochaient sans même sans rendre compte. Leur lien psychique devint de plus en plus fort, provoquant de plus en plus de rêves...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini il est pas mal je trouve mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !!


	6. Le Shaman

Aller Voici le chap 6 que vous attendiez tous !!!!!!!!!!!!! lol peut-être pas tous ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Chap 6-----: Le Shaman

On était le 12 Octobre, et tous les élèves commençaient à se demander ce que Dumbledore prévoyait pour le soir d' Halloween! Le trio était entrain de mangeait leur dîner dans la Grande Salle, comme tout les autres élèves.

Ron disait:

"Ouais ça sera encore un bal !!! c'est chiant à force, tu ne trouves pas Harry?"

" Tu dis ça parce que tu es un mauvais danseur et qu'avec le temps ça ne s'arrenge guère!" répondit Harry.

Ginny et Hermione se mirent à rire et Ron commençais à fulminait:

"OUAIS C'EST CA !!! RIEZ BIEN LES FILLES !!!!!!"

Et les deux jeunes filles repartirent dans un fou rire.

En voyant cette scène un jeune de la table voisine s'extasiait. **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle tout de même j'aurais pu le remarquer avant !!!! C'est bizarre on dirait qu'elle cherche à être "regarder", depuis un certain temps elle se met tout le temps face à nôtre table...et pourquoi la nôtre? C'est sûr ça peut pas être pour moi, on arrete pas de se gueler dessus et se traite de tout les noms !!! et pourtant je crois que ça peut être pour moi !!_**

Soudain Hermione le vit. **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder, je dois avoir quelque chose entre les dents pour qu'il me regarde!(petit délire!! ptit clin d'oeil à Raven!!!!) C'est sûr il ne peut me regarder que pour cette raison. Et pourtant...j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas du tout pour ça !! _**

_**Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder là, je sais pas quoi faire j'ai envie de lui sourir mais ça serai débile...Faut que je détache mon regard de ses yeux!! Allez !!! j'peux pas ils sont si attirant, il est si attirant...je me demande comment il est entièrement nu... HEIN ??? QUOI?? HERMIONE REPRENDS TOI !!!!! **_

Ginny appelait déjà plusieurs fois Hermione, mais en vain (c'est sûr vu à quoi elle pense, elle a du mal a remettre les pieds sur terre!!)

Elle CRIA alors : HERRRMIOOOOOOONE

Son nom résonna à travers toute la salle! tout le monde la regardait.

"Euh oui...oui cries pas Ginny" Elle avait les joues rouges car un certain Serpentard souriait, il avait comprit qu'elle le regardait...

" Cries pas!!, cries pas !! Ca fait deux heures que je t'appelle !!!!!" Hermione lui dit:

"Désolé je pensait a quelque chose!"

"Oui ça on peut le dire et je me demande bien à quoi...ou à qui...??"

"Vous avez un problème mes demoiselles??" Demanda soudain Dumbledore !!

"Monsieur, Herm..."

"IL N'Y A RIEN MONSIEUR" s'empressa Hermione !! Dumbledore lui fit un sourire.

"Alors si il n'y a rien finissez de manger!"

" T'es folle Ginny ou quoi ??!!!"

"Ben non j'allait juste lui dire que tu rêvait!!!" Et la rouquine se mit à rire.

Hermione était enragée, maintenant Drago savait qu'elle le regardait !!!! **_A la belle affaire, il va pas arrêter de me faire chier avec ça! En plus il aura le sourire aux lèvres a chaque fois qui va me croiser pour montrer sa fierté !!!_**

Non loin de là. **_Mais c'est qu'elle me regardait moi !! Elle n'a même pas enttendu la soeur Weasley !! Je lui fais un tel effet?? Waouh c'est bizarre !!! Alors elle voulait bien être regarder par moi même si on s'insulte a longueur de journée ?? _**

_**Elle ressent peut-être quelque chose? Pouquoi je me pose se genre de question !!! Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait si elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi autre que la haine ? Je ne sais pas! Enfin si, ça me ferais quelque chose c'est sûr mais quoi? **_

A la fin du repas, les élèves furent retenus par le professeur Dumbledore:

"Attendez, attendez, j'ai quelque chose à signaler, comme vous le savez Halloween approche, mais les professeurs et moi n'avons pas d'idées. Je demanderait donc aux deux préfets en chef de noter toutes les requêtes des élèves qui ont de bonnes idées !! merci a vous tous et bonne nuit.

Tout d'un coup une vague d'élèves se ruèrent sur Hermione pour leur faire part de leur idées. Elle n'arrivait pas a gérer la situation!!! Drago lui était tranquil enfin presque...

" Oh mon Draguichounet !!! Moi j'ai une idée !!! si on faisait une petite balade sur le lac dans une barque!!! comme ça serait romantique!!!"

"Ferme la Pansy!! c'est pour Halloween!!! Pas pour la St Valentin!!!!"

" Oh mais ça serai une bonne idée je t'adore!!! Tu sera mon Valentin !!!"

" Désolé Pansy !!! J'AI TROUVE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALORS MAINTENANT LACHES MOOOOI !!!! TU FAIS CHIER !!!! ESPECE DE GUENON SANS CERVELLE!!!!!"

"Mais...gloups...mais...tu es affreux!!!" Pansy partit en courant les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Drago lui était ravi !!!! Il regardait Granger, il se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se débarasser de cette foule. Quand soudain, elle criat:

" STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAISSER MOI RESPIRER !!!!!!!!!! PAR MERLIN !!!!!!!!! . La jeune fille était tellement enragée que tout le monda s'en écarta, elle regarda quelques secondes son homologue masculin et sortit de la grande salle, les nerfs à vifs !!!!.

Elle marchait très vite, les poings serrés !!! **_Ils manquent pas de culot ces élèves pourquoi ils viennent tous me voir ?? Fais chier à la fin !!! j'suis pas la seule préfète en chef, merde !!!! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire moi !!!! Ils auraient pu tout de même attendre demain !!! j'pouvais plus respirer!!! Ils veulent ma mort où quoi???_**

Une fois arrivée devant ses appartements elle laissa échapper un furieux:

"MANDRAGONADE!!!" Le tableau prit peur et laissa la place à la jeune fille qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé. D'un seul coup l'image de ses parents morts refit surface dans son esprit...Elle avait réussi à chasser cette image pendant près d'un mois, et la revoir d'un seul coup, comme ça, la fragilisa! D'un coup, elle se mit à trembler de tout son être, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle essaya tant bien que mal à contenir sa peine, mais la souffrance était telle qu'elle explosa en sanglots et se laissa tomber par terre. La jeune fille pleurait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Une voix se fit alors entendre :

" Tu sais Granger tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça !!! c'est rien !!!"

" Ferme là Drago!!!! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure !!! Alors tais-toi !!!"

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il s'était tromper sur toute la ligne elle ne pleurait pas pour ça !!! Tout à coup elle se releva et se planta devant lui !!! Et commença a lui donner des coups !! Et cria :

"POURQUOI?? POURQUOI?? MES PARENTS ?? POURQUOI?? !!!!! . La jeune fille arrêta de frapper Drago et posa sa tête contre lui. Le Serpentard ne la repoussa pas, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir soutenue. Il la serra alors très fort contre lui.

Après quelque minute la Gryffondor pris conscience qu'elle se trouver dans les bras du beau blond mais décida d'y rester encore un peu et en profita pour lui dire:

" Je savais que tu n'étais pas mauvais dans le fond! Au contraire j'ai l'impression que tu es beaucoup plus sensible que tu ne le laisses paraitre..."

Drago ne répondit rien, il était vraiment troublé par ce qu'Hermione venait de dire...Elle avait fini par percer un trou dans sa coquille (Mais ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fais avant?? clin d'oeil a ayu !!!!). Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé, se mit a coté d'elle et la repris dans ses bras!! Hermione fut plus que surprise par ce geste mais s'y abandonna. Elle finit par s'endormir, Drago lui ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était subjugué par sa beauté!! Et il passa toute la nuit à la contempler...(comme c roliiiii clin d'oeil à al !!)

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla lentement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago. **_C'est vrai que je me suis endormi contre lui...Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé sa présence! Il m'a réconforté quand j'en avais besoin. En plus si je me souviens bien je n'avais pas était très douce!!! _**

Elle releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme; il avait une petite mine et semblait très fatigué (tu parles !! il n'a pas dormi de la nuit!!!!). Elle lui fit un sourire et celui-ci lui répondit en caressant sa joue. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur et ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Soudain, elle réalisa :

"Quelle heure est-il?? Mon dieu j'vais être e..."

"Relax !!! il es à peine 7h45 on commence à 9h00 par le cours de potion!!!"

"Ah oui...c'est vrai...pfff..."

"La grande Hermione Granger qui ne veut pas aller à un cours!! Comment est-ce possible??"

Drago se mit à rire, mais Hermione ne trouvait pas ça très amusant. Alors elle avança son visage vers celui du Serpentard, s'approcha avec sensualité de son oreille et chuchauta suavement:

"Tu sais Drago, je ne suis pas un ange..."

Après avoir dit cela elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas...Il était paralysait...Mais Hermione s'arreta pas là (houhou !!! ayu ayu lol) elle remonta sa main jusqu'a la limite de l'entre jambe du garçon!!! Il fulminait !!!! il en pouvait plus!!! (déjà eh ben Drago tu es très sensible comme gars c clr !!!) Il saisit son doux visage avec la ferme intension de l'embrasser...

Mais juste avant que le garçon ait pu poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, elle mit sa main sur la bouche de Drago.

"Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement !!! Tu croyais t'en tirai comme ça et ben non à mon tour de faire la fière!!!"

Hermione se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle lui tira la langue avant de refermer la porte.

_**AAAAAAAh !!!!! Comment elle a pu me laisser comme ça !!! j'ai pas l'air con moi!!!!! Quel culot !!!!! c'est pas vrai ça, dire que j'étais dans ma lancée !!!!! Mmm...Hermione, tu n'aurais pas dû me stoper !!! Ah!!! à la prochaine tentative tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça crois moi !!!!!! ... J'adore son caractère...dire que toute les filles s'abandonnent à vous sans rien dire à la longue ça devient lassant mais là avec Granger je sens que ça va pas être facile et c'est ce qui me plait...**_

Il se releva et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard tous deux étaient près. Ils voulaient aller dans la grande salle ensemble, mais c'était impossible. Il décidèrent donc qu'Hermione irait 5 petites minutes avant lui.

Lorsqu' Hermione s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, Harry se mit en face d'elle et lui dit:

"Tu sais, on te vois pas souvent!! tu pourrait venir un peu dans notre salle commune tu es toujours une Gryffondor!!! On va finir par penser que tu te plait avec Malfoy!!!

"Quoi ??? qu'est-ce tu racontes ?? tu es devenu fou où quoi!!! j'y vais juste parce que c'est plus paisible là-bas pour travailler !!!"

"Ouais c'est vrai tu as raison !!!"

"Oh fait toi et...Ginny ... vous en êtes où??

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprées...:

"Ben...euh...en fait j' vais lui demander pour Halloween..."

"Tu vas lui demander quoi...?" répliqua la jeune fille en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui demander. (mais elle voulais qu'il dise le mot !!!)

"Euh...Hermione tu sais très bien..."

Sa voix commençait à s'enrouer...

"Ben non j'sais pas dis moi ??? Tu va lui demander quoi alors dépêche toi, j'ai pas que ça a faire !!!!" hurla-t-elle avec le sourire

" Bon d'accord je vais dire le mot puis que tu veux abolument que je le dise !!! Voilà pour Halloween, je vais demander à Ginny de sortir avec moi !!!!!!!!!!" Il lui dit ça avec fermeté !!!

" Waoooooooooou !!!!!!!!!! Harry Potter !!!!!! Tu m'épates !!!!!!!!" Hurla de plus belle la jeune fille...

"Chut Hermione !!!! oh! en parlant de sortir, tu sais que Ron sort avec Luna ???!!!!

La Gryffondor arreta de rigoler et regarda Harry avec de grand yeux:

"Quoi???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas vrai ?????"

"Mais si !!! regarde d'ailleurs il est a sa table..."

Hermione regarda vers la table des Serdaigle et fut surprise d'y voir Ron à côté de Luna. Elle se dit qu'ils lui faisaient peut être une blague mais quand elle vit Ron embrasser Luna elle sut que non. Ils n'auraient jamais put faire ça juste pour plaisanter...

"Mais c'est pas juste vous me laisser seule...moi j'ai pas de petit copain..."

"Mione t'en fais pas tu trouveras..." lui dit Harry avec douceur mais il savait très bien que ce sujet là blaisser Hermione et il avait raison...Elle se leva de la table et partit en direction des cachots pour attendre Rogue.

Drago avait vu Hermione sortir de la grande salle un peu énervée et entreprit de la suivre!

Harry regardait la situation. **_Je me demande pourquoi Malfoy te suis Hermione!! Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir te faire du mal au contraire on dirai qu'il veut savoir ce qui se passe!! Il a de l'interet pour toi !! Mais pourquoi?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous que tu ne me dis pas Hermione ??_**

Drago la vit filer vers les cachots. Il se mit à courir, une fois devant la porte de la salle de cours il lui dit:

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ??"

"Rien, il ne m'arrive rien..."

"C'est ça !!! Alors pourquoi tu es partie comme une furie de la grande salle ??"

" je ne suis pas partie comme une furie et de plus ça ne te regardes pas !!"

" Quoi??? Ca ne me regardes pas !! Je suis prefet en chef et je dois vérifier si les autres élèves ( y compris toi) vont bien!!!"

"Oh! mais je vais bien rassures toi !!!"

Le jeune Serpentard regarda Hermione avec un air franchement pas convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Ouais et moi j'suis la résurection de Merlin !!!"

La gryffondor émit un petit rire et le jeune homme se sentit rassurait.

"Aller dis-mois ce qui se passe Granger ?"

" Non c'est si bête que j'en ai honte !!" rugit-elle

" Et alors dis moi quand même!!!"

"Bon si tu insistes, je n'ai pas de partenaire pour Halloween, je me doute que ce ne sera pas un bal mais à mon avis il faudra être accompagné et je ne le suis pas. Harry sors avec Ginny et Ron avec Luna. Je reste encore seule...c'est sûr la petite je sais tout n'attire personne! Pourtant j'ai changée je ne suis plus une gamine...je ne comprends pas pourquoi j..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !!!! Peut-être qui y'a quelqu'un que tu attire et j'en suis pratiquement, non je veux dire j'en suis tout à fait certain qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veuille t'accompagner pour Halloween!!!"

" tu es serieux ?"

"Tout à fait seulement , tu ne penses certainement pas a lui en ce moment..."

Hermione eut alors un déclic. **_Il parle comme si c'était lui le mysterieux garçon !! Ce pourrait il que ce soit lui ?? Pourquoi pas je vais tenter quelque chose on ne sait jamais!!!_**

"Au contraire, je ne pense qu'a lui en ce moment même..."

Drago comprit alors que Hermione savait que c'était lui il sentit son coeur se compresser et près à éclater. Pour seule réponse il lui sourit. Mais il ne put rien faire de plus car le professeur Rogue arriva, ils firent alors semblant de se crier dessus.

"Quel est ce brouhaha, devant ma salle de classe, je ne permettrais pas a nouveau un tel boucan !!! Mr Malfoy et Mlle Granger vous travaillerez ensemble pendant les 2h de cours !!!!!!! Et si l'un d'entre vous proteste il aura à faire à moi personnellement, est-ce clair Mlle Granger ??"

"Euh...m...oui professeur" fit-elle

Rogue rentra dans la classe en leur faisant signe de faire de même, ils se mirent devant côte à côte. Quelque minutes plus tard Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle. Quand il virent les deux "ennemis" à côté ils lachèrent tous deux :

"Hermione, Malfoy !!!!"

"Oui, messieurs c'est moi qui en ai décidé ainsi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

Ils comprirent alors et dirent non d'un signe de tête; Les deux heures passèrent relativement vite à la surprise d'Hermione qui était facinée par l'habileté de Drago à préparer une potion. Cependant lorsqu'elle s'apprêttait à sortir de la classe une voix peu commode se fit ettendre:

"Mlle Granger j'ai a vous parler...(il vit Harry et Ron) en privé..."

La jeune fille fit la moue et murmura à l'oreille des deux garçons qu'elle les rejoindrait en cours de métamorphose. Elle resta plantée devant le bureau de Rogue 3 bonnes minutes...

"asseyez-vous ..."

c'est ce qu'elle fit.

"Vous savez Mlle Granger je suis forcé de vous placer à côté de Malfoy car le professeur Dumbledore l'a exigé. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir...ne vous faites pas d'idées...

"Rien ne vous fait plaisir de toutes façon !!!" s'écria-t-elle

"Quavez-vous dit?? j'ai cru mal enttendre !!! Melez-vous de se qui vous regarde Mlle !!!!

Soudain la jeune fille se leva et se plaça devant le professeur. Celui-ci prit peur il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione était éprise d'une envie de toucher le front de Rogue, juste un contact... Sa main n'obeissait plus à son esprit et soudain elle se posa sur le front du professeur intrigué. Hermione vit défiler autour d'elle plein de choses et commença à crier (avec un drôle de voix) :

" Le noir, partout du noir, il fait froid...AAAAAAAH (cri de douleur) !!! Tant de souffrance...de tristesse...AAAAAH!!!(cri de douleur) Il est emplit de désespoir....de la haine, de la rage !!! de la colère tout le temps tout le temps !!!! Il est hanté par un souvenir horrible...Il veut pleurer mais n'y arrive pas !!!!!!!! AAAAAAH !!!!!(cri de douleur) La porte de son coeur reste fermée, mais désir être ouverte a nouveau...Tout est confus...tant de souffrance qu'il veut se venger...Dans chaque mots qu'il prononce...la colère se déverse...et s'amplit...de plus en plus...

Le professeur commençait vraiment à avoir peur la voix d'Hermione était sacadée...des larmes coulaient le long de son visage...il ne comprenait rien...Elle souffrait tant...non ce n'était pas elle mais lui...

Soudain la jeune fille repris:

" mais enfin professeur votre attitude est absurde !! Liberez- vous à la fin, vous souffrez tellement...N'ayez pas peur d'aimer et d'être aimé, c'est là la plus belle chose que l'on peut recevoir et donner!!!!!! Voldemort dit que c'est une faiblesse mais tout au fond de lui il sait que c'est la seule chose chose qui provoquera sa perte, essayez de sortir de ce mal qui vous tient prisonnier une fois pour toute vous serez étonné de voir la réaction des autres..."

La main de Hermione se décolla du front moite de Rogue celui-ci n'en revenez pas !! Hermione non plus d'ailleurs elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais après quelque secondes de réflexion elle laissa s'échaper une bride de mot a peine perceptible:

"L'ampathie...ce ne peut être que cela"

Severus Rogue quand à lui restait sur place toujours choqué, Hermione se leva et lui dit :

"Professeur, on vous déteste seulement parce qu'on a l'impression que vous nous détestez, sinon sachez que l'on vous apprécierait sans doute..."

Sur ces mots Hermione partit vraiment bouleversée, des larmes finissaient leur course sur ces joues roses et fraiches...Rogue quand à lui était completement perdu dans ses pensées.****Son être se sentit submergé par un flot de sentiments si nombreux que ses yeux ne luttèrent pas et cédèrent...ils devinrent humides et des larmes vienrent y naitre...

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et une voix dit :

"On vous aidera, on vous aidera, Severus..."

Le professeur essuya rapidement ses larmes...et regarda d'où venait la voix.

"Professeur Dumbledore !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ???"

"N'oubliez pas que je suis au courant de tout ce qui ce passe . Hermione Granger m'a étonné!! Elle a le don d'ampathie, lorsqu'elle touche quelqu'un elle se met à ressentir toutes les émotions de la personne...c'est incroyable...C'est vous Severus qui avez déclenché son pouvoir..."

"Moi??? et pourquoi moi ??? Pourquoi pas Potter où je ne sais qui d'autre??

"Car vous l'intriguiez depuis longtemps, elle se demandait pourquoi tant de colère en vous...et elle n'a pas pu controler son envie de savoir..."

" Mais ce n'est quand même pas a cause de moi qu'elle a eut ce pouvoir ??"

" Non, il est en elle depuis très longtemps! C'est a cause de son père...et en plus elle veut savoir ce que ressent Drago depuis qu'ils se sont rapprochés, elle se pose beaucoup de question a son sujet donc ca n'a fait que l'amplifié. Et c'est vous qui avez éveillé son pouvoir..."

Rogue ne dit rien, il avait du mal a croire ce que disait le directeur. Soudain Dumbledore repris la parole :

"Ca y'est !!! je vais décevoir pas mal d'élèves mais je sais quoi faire pour Halloween !!!!!"

Rogue regarda le sorcier avec un air sarcastique.

"Et quelle est votre idée ?"

"Eh bien, transformer Poudlard en chateau Hanté !!! Les professeurs et moi pourrons jeter un sort pour qu'il est un aspect horrible, je demanderai au porfesseur lupin (Dumbledore lui a demandé de reprendre sa place en temps que prof de défense contre les forces du mal) de trouver quelques épouvantards...

" Des épouventards??? Mais professeur vous ne pensez p..."

" Voyons Severus !!! on les mettra dans des placards ou des armoires!! ceux qui seront trops curieux devront rassembler leur courage pour affronter leur pires peur et faire appel a leur connaissance...Donc seuls les élèves à partir de la 4eme années veront le Poudlard hanté les autres ils le verront normalement et iront se coucher..."

"Mais c'est quand même dangereux...si jamais ils perdent le controle ?"

"Vous vous inquiétez Rogue ? Hermione vous a vraiment libéré...euh...oui pour ce qui est de la perte de control ne vous en faites pas j'ai déjà tout prévu...Bon je dois vous laisser, venez me parler si il y' quelque chose qui vous préoccupe..."

Le professeur Dumbledore disparut comme il apparut : en transplanant. Laissant un Severus Rogue perplexe et pensif...

Sur le chemin de la salle du cours de métamorphose, Hermione commençait à comprendre Rogue et elle voulait à présent l'aider ! (et oui Rogue est un être comme les autres , il ne faut jamais s'enfermer seul quand on a un probleme il faut toujours en parler !! ça libere et apaise le coeur....)

Quand elle entra dans la salle Mc Gonagal lui fit un signe comme quoi elle savait et qu'elle acceptait la jeune fille dans son cours. Hermione partit donc s'asseoir à coté de Harry et de Ron :

Alors Mione qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le graisseux ?? fit-Ron en se pliant de rire.

" Arrete Ron !!!! Je n'accepterai plus tes plaisanteries douteuses, j'en arriverai même a enlever des points si ce genre de comportement persiste !!!!"

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air éffaré puis ce tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Le rouquin ne dit rien de tout le cours ainsi que ses deux autres amis. Après ils avaient cours sur l'histoire de la magie. Hermione ne leur adressa pas la parole, toujours énervée contre Ron.

Ils eurent une journée très chargée et à la fin des cours ils allèrent manger. Quand tous les élèves furent installés le professeur Dumbledore tapota son verre avec une cuillière pour faire régner le silence !! Il s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

"Chèrs jeune gens, je suis navré de vous informer que vos requêtes ne seront pas prises en compte pour le thème de la soirée d'Halloween (il y eurent des "oooooooh" dans toute la salle). Néanmoins, j'ai eu une idée qui cevrait vous interesser (tous les regards se figèrebt sur le viel homme), oui...les professeurs et moi allons lancer un sort pour que Poudlard devienne pour un soir un château hanté!!! (il y eut des "Waaaouh") Oui mais seuls les élèves de 4eme année a celle de la 7eme verront le chateau sous cet aspect...(il y eut des "noooooon") les autres iront dans leur dortoirs...de plus je dois informer que nous mettrons des épouvantards dans des armoires donc ceux qui se montreront trops curieux devront affronter leur peurs!! Ne vous inquiétez pas si vraiment vous avez trop peur l'épouvantard s'évaporera !! Oui, Ils seront "programés" à s'autodétruire si vous êtes trop effrayez!! voilà je pense avoir tout dis...ah...non..vous devrez être par deux, une fille et un garçon !! le premier couple sera Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ce sont les deux prefets en chefs...et c'est po...

"NON MON DRAGUICHOUNET TU VAS PAS ALLER AVEC CETTE SANG DE BOURBE !!!!!!" hurla Pansy !

Le directeur allait dire quelque chose à Parkinson lorsque Drago lui cria à son tour :

" Et alors je m'en fou !!! Elle vaut bien plus que toi !! Même si Dumbledore nous avez pas désigné je serai aller avec elle !!! ET NE LA TRAITE PLUS DE SANG DE BOURBE!!!!"

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui y comprit Hermione qui était vraiment rester bouche bée et commençait à avoir très chaud. Le Serpentard prit alors conscience que tout le monde l'avait entendu mais ne se laissa pas impressionait:

" Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?? On a plus le droit d'inviter la fille que l'on veut !!!!!! "

les yeux étaient encore plus rivés sur lui.

"Bon vous m'énervez j'men vais"

Il quitta alors la grande salle, tandis que sur le visage d'un vieux sorcier à la barbe argentée un léger sourire se dessinait. Tout le monde regarda alors Hermione et Harry lui demanda :

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ??"

" Mais il n'y a rien !!!! Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris !!!!" répondit Hermione apparemment très gênée

" C'est ça !!!! Ne nous prends pas pour des débiles Mione !!! Tu sors avec la fouine !!???" proclama Ron

"Mais...non...pourquoi...on se déteste c'est stupide !!!" dit Hermione

Une voix chuchota à son oreille:

"Tu sais Mione tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un...c'est vrai que de te savoir avec Malfoy ça fait un choc et je ne suis pas du tout pour mais c'est ton choix et sache que tu sera toujours notre amie quoique tu fasse...enfin sauf si c'est vraiment horrible!!!"

Hermione regarda Harry et lui fit un sourire et se leva pour rejoindre quelqu'un. Une fois arrivée devant le portrait qui donnait à ses apartement elle dit:

"Mandragonade"

Quand elle entra elle ne vit personne...**_Où est-il?? ....peut-être dans sa salle commune !! non c'est idiot après ce qu'il vient de dire il ne serai pas aller dans sa salle commune...mm...oui dans le parc !!!_**

Elle sortit dehors et chercha le jeune homme. Tout à coup elle le vit et marcha dans sa direction, il était allongé dans l'herbe comme la derniere fois qu'elle l' avait vu à cet endroit. Seulement il n'avait pas les yeux fermés.

"Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là??"

"Moi je viens contempler les étoiles, tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais elles m'aident a y voir plus clair quand je suis perdue..."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui es perdue c'est moi...je ne sais plus qui je suis, je suis perdu dans un océan de sentiments...je...je sais pas..."

"Drago je peux t'aider a faire disparaitre le brouillard qui envahit ton coeur..."

Elle avança sa main vers le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne comprit pas mais la laissa faire. Quand elle toucha sa joue, rien ne se passa mais fit semblant de le caressait. **_Pourquoi ça n' a pas marché !!!!????_**

Soudain elle arrêta de le caresser et il rouvrit les yeux. Hermione était captivée par autre chose :

"Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe??"

La jeune fille tendit son doigt en direction du lac, une louve couleur bleu nuit s'y abreuvait ! Les deux adolescents ne la quittèrent pas des yeux facsinés par le spectacle. La louve les remarqua, elle se dirigea lentement vers eux, elle n'avait pas peur mais était juste prise d'une curiosité. Bientôt elle fut assez près d'eux, Hermione tendit sa main vers le bel animal et celui-ci la lêcha. Drago toujours envouté avanca sa main, il sentit alors une chaleur au bout de ses doigt et sut que la louve l'avait léché lui aussi. Elle les regarda dans les yeux et une lumière l'entoura. Quand celle ci se dicipa, la louve avait disparut laissant place à une vieille femme indienne.

Les deux élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts et Drago risqua :

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Drago c'est un Shaman...c'est extraordinaire !!! Vous êtes certainemant l'une des dernières"

La vieille femme aquiesca d'un signe de tête

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ??" demanda le Serpentard

La voix du Shaman se fit entendre elle était très douce et amplit d'une sagesse démeusurée :

"Je suis là, parce que vous avez besoin de réponses à des questions qui vous dépassent...et je suis la seule _chose _capable de vous répondre..."

Drago était vraiment stupéfait de la claire voyance de cette femme.

"Comment vous savez ??" demanda-t-il.

" Je le sais parce que je le sens..."

" Moi je voudrais savoir quelque chose comment ça se fait que lorsque j'ai touché Drago, je n'ai rien sentit???"

Le jeune homme la regarda il n'y comprenais vraiment rien. Il touna son regard vers l'indienne, celle-ci dit :

"Hermione tu as peur de découvrir ce que Drago ressent au fond de lui, tu as peur qu'il n'éprouve pas la même chose que tu éprouves à son égard..."

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empouprèrent, et le jeune homme la regardait avec des gros yeux :

"je comprend rien !!! Expliquez moi !!!!"

"Euh...y'a rien je dois partir, merci de m'avoir éclaircit mais je dois vraiment partir..."

La Gryffondor se retira laissant le Shaman avec Drago.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ???"

" Ce que tu désir le plus et ce que tu redoute encore plus, jeune homme...Elle commence à t'aimer..."

Son coeur se mit à palpiter, il était décontenancé une fois de plus ( c kil é très sensible ptit Drago ) .Il regarda la vieille femme, elle aprouva d'un signe de la tête. Le jeune homme partit à son tour et l'être qui débordait de sagesse aussi...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini !!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
